1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD with a liquid crystal panel-driving printed circuit board (PCB) having reduced warping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs). An LCD typically includes two substrates, each having electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD rearranges liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to selected electrodes, thus selectively creating opaque areas and generating a pattern of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays a desired image.
Being a passive light-emitting device, an LCD includes both a liquid crystal panel which displays an image, and a backlight assembly which provides light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly emits light by driving lamps, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), using a lamp-driving printed circuit board (PCB). In addition, the backlight assembly drives the LCD by transmitting signals to the liquid crystal panel using the liquid crystal panel-driving PCB.